Gomenasai
by Haruno Inori
Summary: A sonfic about when Sasuke finally comes back from sound. Sorry, I suck at summaries!


Hi again! Sasuxsaku4eva here, with a sonfic for you guyz! This is my first go at a proper sasuxssaku fanfic, so please don't be too harsh! The song is _Gomenasai, _by Tatu.

**Disclaimer- Sasuxsaku4eva does not own Naruto or any of it's characters!**

**Gomenasai**

A raven haired lad staggered through the wooden gates of Konoha, hidden village of the leaf. Blood dripped from his arm, leaving a crimson trail behind him. His clothing had been reduced to rags, which allowed a huge gash-one last memoir of his fight with Orochimaru-to be seen quite clearly.

What was he doing here, where he was wanted as an S-class criminal, in the middle of the night, no less?

Well, let's just say, a certain something…….or someone had been bothering him, ever since the day he left this place….the place he called _home_.

_What I thought wasn't mine,_

_In the light, was a one of a kind,_

_A precious pearl_

The Uchiha gritted his teeth painfully. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have been so selfish and so inconsiderate, to think that he would get something good out of joining Orochimaru? How could he have just knocked her out, with only a mere 'thank you'?

"_Revenge will not make you happy!"_

Her words rang through his head repeatedly. He winced in pain. She was just another fangirl, right?

But then, he had realised, only too late, that she had been different all along. She was with him, and tried to understand him, when all his other fangirls just swooned and threw themselves upon him at every chance.

She didn't, though. Why? She was special.

_When I wanted to cry,_

_I couldn't 'cause I,_

_Wasn't allowed_

An avenger. That's what he had officially become, he told her, when she had asked him out. An avenger was not supposed to show any feelings, and must stick to finding revenge, always. Love was worthless and a hindrance. That's what he told himself.

Tears made you weak. Love made you doubt your tasks. She proved him wrong completely.

Gradually, over the years in his dark room at Orochimaru's hideout, he had come to realise that crying wasn't so bad. It helped you to let go. Too bad he never tried it.

_Gomenasai, for everything,_

_Gomenasai, I know I let you down,_

_Gomenasai till the end,_

_I never needed a friend,_

_Like I do now_

Would she ever learn to forgive him? Would they ever be friends again? Would they ever become more than _just_ friends?

Sasuke clutched his head. So many questions, yet so little answers. Yet, he began to realise, that once he sees her again, those questions would answer for themselves.

_What I though wasn't all,_

_So innocent,_

_Was a delicate doll,_

_Of porcelain_

After a year of sharing the same team as her, he came to realise that, although she had parents, and although she was no avenger, and had not see a mass murder in front of her own eyes, she still had tough times in her life.

He had also realised another thing.

Her heart was delicate.

He had found that out, after he broke it so many times. Strangely enough though, she never held grudges against him for being so cold.

_When I wanted to call you,_

_And ask you for help,_

_I stopped myself_

On the day she stated that parents could be annoying, and being scolded was no fun, he had called her annoying.

In truth, he had wanted very much to tell her how painful it was not having parents at all.

However, he made a mistake and stopped himself from telling her.

'_What has it got to do with her, anyway?' _He had asked himself.

It had everything to do with her…….as he had now found out.

_Gomenasai, for everything,_

_Gomenasai, I know I let you down,_

_Gomenasai till the end,_

_I never needed a friend, _

_Like I do now_

His heart felt like it had been wrenched out, when he saw her tears. He knew leaving would be hard, but what he didn't know that he would bump into her, and have to knock her out, later.

So many times she had been rejected…so many times she had sprung back up, happily.

The thing is, _will she be happy now?_

_What I thought was a dream, _

_A mirage,_

_Was as real as it seemed,_

_A privilege,_

_When I wanted to tell you,_

_I made a mistake,_

_I walked away_

All the times he rejected you, told you that you were annoying…….why didn't they put you down? How could you just keep going on with your life, even though your heart had probably already shattered into a million pieces?

Sasuke grimaced in pain.

_I guess this is what they call love, huh?_ He thought.

_Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now  
Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend_

The Uchiha groaned.

_Only a little bit more to go……_

He stumbled and fell. His vision blacked.

Suddenly, he felt himself being jerked awake.

_Pink……and green?_

A startled Sakura came into view.

_Wait……I'm not dead…… Sakura!_

He felt himself losing conciousness.

"Sakura….." He choked out.

_Like I do now_

"I love you…."

So…..how was it?

Well, you know the drill….that purple button is calling out to you!

Ja Ne!

SasuxSaku4eva


End file.
